My Love For You Is Like The Mafia
by Dakota
Summary: M/M. AU. Michael and Maria are married, they have a son and Michael's work as a mob boss threatens their lives.
1. Mafia Lyrics

**Title: **My Love For You Is Like The Mafia

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell, the show of the same name, or it's title characters. Fic inspired by and title courtesy of KELIS. Lyrics below. 

**Summary: ** Maria is married to the man she's loved since childhood, things are perfect, until something she sees forces her to flee her husband, taking their young son with her. Upon learning the truth, she realizes her mistake and returns home, only to find their lives are being threatened by an enemy intent on revenge, no matter the cost.

* * *

_Somebody made me an offer and I accepted  
Forever in debted to weapon  
Love, honor, and respected  
But his image was different than what his character reflected  
Word is he's seven-thirty his hands never dirty  
All I know this so called psycho never hurt me  
Touch me down to tips, shopping sprees on Fifth  
With enough dough that could be carry out on forklifts  
Earnt his trust, together till we turn to dust  
Until his theory disintegrated and burnt to crust  
What? What?  
  
Death to a soft heart  
That's what I vow to you  
The vows I vow to you  
Amazing how it's true  
Talk goes on our phone  
Just to remind you  
That I'm behind you  
The FEDS won't find you  
  
- Relax my love  
The love I have for you is like the Mafia  
For you I'd testify  
I'd lie for you of course  
Since my love is like the Mafia  
And for you I will fight  
  
Mister and Misses, but I wonder where the bliss is  
Sealed in blood and Corleone kisses  
The shit I witnessed  
Would give a bitch morning sickness  
Decomposed bodies thrown in the ditches  
As for snitches ain't nothing lower than that  
Intentions to squeal on your fam make you low as a rat  
Got cappos for flaming at those  
Lame ass hoes, so you know next time keep your trap closed  
  
What would you doubt for?  
I'd never lie to you  
Of course I'd die for you  
I'd be your eye for you  
My love won't stop short  
I'll raise our sons for you  
I'll save our ones for you  
Load up your guns for you_

_- Relax my love  
The love I have for you is like the Mafia  
For you I'd testify  
I'd lie for you of course  
Since my love is like the Mafia  
And for you I will fight  
  
Riches, tradition niggas once held dear  
Let it be known that your name alone spell fear  
Gun for gun, hundred to one forget about it  
Petty shit, rise above and get up out it  
Could give a shit about it  
Time to focus a foe  
Many lives bought and sold  
Fortunes favor the bold  
Connected like phone lines  
To racketeering to known crimes  
Winners turning long shots to gold mines  
  
The high speed chases  
I'll do them just like you  
I'll give them dust like you  
Turn around and bust like you  
Then I'll deserve it  
Every time I get high_

_- Relax my love  
The love I have for you is like the Mafia  
For you I'd testify  
I'd lie for you of course  
Since my love is like the Mafia  
And for you I would fight  
  
For you I'd testify_

_For you I would fight_

**_Mafia - Kelis_**

**Go to chapter 1 to read story**


	2. My Love Chapter 1

**MY LOVE FOR YOU IS LIKE THE MAFIA**

"Momma, can I have some more cake please?"  
  
At the sound of her favorite voice Maria turned away from the sink and it's birthday party remnants she was washing up including a never ending mess of cake dishes and fizzy drink glasses to look at her newly turned five year old son. She had to laugh at the hopeful twinkle in his deep brown eyes, complimented only by the sweet politeness of his voice. Only five and already a charmer. "Mikey, sweetie you've already had two pieces today." She gently reminded him, drying her hands on the tea towel beside the sink and it's current stockpile.   
  
"But it's my birthday." Mikey tried to rationalize with his mother, giving her a pout to rival his fathers.   
  
Michael would be proud, Maria realized with a slightly irritated sigh as she knelt down so that she was on eye level with her son. She had always been helpless to resist that pout when Michael saw fit to direct it at her and it seems Mikey, even in his short five years, had picked up on that. Raising a suspicious eyebrow, she had to wonder if perhaps Michael hadn't told him of its power. 

"It's late Mikey, and I want you to go get ready for bed." Mikey's playful smile at the game of trying to win her over disappeared at her words and with regret Maria realized her irritation with his father had shown through in her voice. And she knew it wasn't just from the refusal of his request for more chocolate birthday cake. Even when Michael wasn't there and hadn't been for over a month, he was still effecting her she realized with a sigh, looking at the one reminder of him she cherished more than anything, their son.   
  
Mikey lowered his eyes to the ground and kicked at the kitchen floor linoleum with his stubby leg unhappily, resisting the urge to whine and plead as most other kids of his age would. "Yes Momma." He agreed softly, not wanting to make her even angrier by arguing. He loved his Momma more than anything in the whole wide world, but she was always grumpier than usual these days, he thought. Ever since they'd left his Daddy. She used to get grumpy when they were living with Daddy as well, because it was normally Daddy that made her grumpy, but not nearly half as much as being away from him did. And Mikey knew his Daddy always found a way to make her happy again.   
  
Mikey remembered coming home from school with his Momma one day to find the house full of flowers. Some arranged to look like love hearts, teddy bears and butterflies and even one for him made of blue and red flowers to look like Spiderman! Others were just in huge bunches that looked too heavy to even carry to Mikey. Mikey didn't waste any time like his silly Momma who had stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes and hand to her mouth. He was too busy giggling and rolling around in the foot deep petals carpeting the floor, trying to get her to do the same. And the smell was so pretty too, just like his Momma he remembered, though it started to make his nose itch and run after a little while so his Momma made him get up and out of the velvety petals to blow his nose. 

Mikey knew that was his Daddy's way of telling his Momma he was sorry for the fight they'd had the night before. Mikey remembered hiding under the covers in bed when the yelling and screaming carried down the hall to his room, followed by the sound of something breaking and his Momma's sobs as his Daddy slammed the door as he left the house. He had waited a little while before padding down the darkened hallway to his Momma and Daddy's room. 

Climbing onto the big bed he'd snuggled under the covers with his Momma who was still softly crying. She'd pulled him close, spooning him with her front and kissed his forehead, whispering to him in Italian that everything was going to be okay and that she loved both him and his Daddy. It made Mikey feel better and soon his Momma had stopped crying and they both fell asleep, snuggled together in a bed that seemed so big without his Daddy in it too.   
  
The next morning Mikey had been able to tell she was still sad though because his Daddy hadn't come home even though she smiled for him when he tried to make her laugh by wearing his pancake as a hat. She'd said it would have been funnier if he'd have chosen one without syrup already trickled all over it because now she had to give him a second bath to get the sticky stuff out of his wavy brown hair. That made her laugh though so Mikey was still glad he did it. The flowers that his Daddy had decorated the entire house with were what really made his Momma happy again that time though.   
  
Most times, his Daddy just had to touch his Momma when he'd made her mad or upset. He just had to pull her into his arms and whisper words in her ear low enough so that only she could hear until she stopped fighting him with small hits to his body with her fists and melted into him where he would sigh with relief and hold her tight. They would stand there like that for ages sometimes, just holding each other and swaying slowly, as if in a world all their own. His Momma's hand would smooth his Daddy's back like it did his own sometimes and Daddy would play with her long hair. 

Even in his child's mind Mikey knew that meant a great deal to his Momma. After that night though, he didn't think his Daddy thought just giving his Momma a hug would work that time, so he did something extra special and covered the house with flowers, most of them his Momma's favorites.   
  
That night when his Daddy came home, Mikey had watched his Momma run to him and throw herself into his open arms before he'd even had a chance to close the front door. The way his Daddy had laughed so deeply and happily made him giggle. Even more so when he swooped her up into his arms while she smothered his face with kisses like she gave Mikey sometimes, though not as sloppy as the ones he could see she was giving his Daddy. But that was okay, cause his Dad seemed to like those sorts of kisses. Mikey just wanted his Daddy to pick him up and spin him around like that too. Until he was so dizzy that when he set him down, he would stumble all over the place giggling and bumping into things. Normally his Daddy's legs. 

His Auntie Lizzy was visiting his Momma at the time and Mikey remembered the soft smile on her face as she watched them too, as happy as he was that they'd stopped fighting and loved each other again. Suddenly though, his Daddy's eyes had gotten dark and he'd started to kiss his Momma back on the mouth really hard. So hard Mikey thought it must have hurt his Momma because she started moaning like she was in pain.   
  
When that started to happen Mikey remembered how his Auntie Lizzy had gone all pink before quickly picking him up and taking him into the kitchen just as Daddy had started to make his way down the hall to his bedroom with Momma still wrapped tight in his arms. He wanted to go too but his Auntie Lizzy wouldn't let him for some silly reason so he'd had to stay and eat dinner with her, not that he minded. He loved Auntie Lizzy and she made the best spaghetti and meatballs.   
  
Unaware of her little boy's knowledgeable train of thought Maria looked at his sad still pouting, though she knew unintentionally this time, little face and tilted his chin up gently so that he met her eyes. "I'll make a deal with you birthday boy." She proffered lightly, making herself sound happy again for the sake of her son. "You go get your p.j's on, clean your teeth and hop into bed for me and when I'm finished up here I'll come and read that new story book Auntie Tessa bought you for your birthday today." She kissed the tip of his nose, smiling when he scrunched his face up. "Sound good?"  
  
Mikey tried hard not to smile. He still wanted the cake but now that his Momma was happy again he couldn't help but want to smile back. "I guess." He seemed to reluctantly admonish, knowing it would never be as good as the chocolate cake he was missing out on. He knew better than to push his luck though. His Momma had already let him stay up an hour and a half past his bedtime on a school night as it was.   
  
Maria pretended to be shocked at her son's slightly less than enthusiastic attitude. "You guess?" She repeated. "Well," she began, shrugging casually before bating him, "then I guess you won't really mind if me, Jessie and Auntie Tessa finish off your leftover birthday cake while you're at school tomorrow either huh?" She tried not to laugh at the horrified expression on his face at such an idea.   
  
"No!" Mikey nearly yelled, his eyes wide. "You wouldn't do that would you Momma?" He asked fearfully, not sure if she was joking or serious. He knew Jessie would do it. She loved chocolate cake as much as he did and he'd caught her sneaking a second piece today when no one was looking. He promised he wouldn't tell if she'd let him have half. For a minute there Mikey had thought he was going to end up with a face full of cake instead of a mouth full but she'd reluctantly handed his share over.   
  
Maria laughed and ruffled his hair. "Of course not. I'll wrap some up for you to take to school for lunch tomorrow. Promise." Mikey sighed with relief and Maria giggled. "Now can I have a hug please?" She asked smiling. "You've been so busy playing with your friends all day I've hardly seen you!"

Mikey beamed a semi shy smile at Maria before falling into her arms and wrapping his own chubby arms around her neck. He nuzzled his face into her neck and hair like he'd seen his Daddy do and giggled when she picked him up with her. "I'm sorry Momma. I didn't mean to ignore you." He said honestly.   
  
Maria's heart constricted with love at her little boy's words and she kissed him on the cheek. "I know you didn't baby." She sighed contentedly, pulling back to rub her nose against his own. "I'm glad you had such a good time with your friends." Mikey smiled, returning her Eskimo kiss with little wiggles of his nose against her own and Maria laughed softly before giving him another quick kiss and squeeze, smiling when she felt his arms tighten around her neck. "C'mon." She finally said, patting him on the back soothingly and waiting until he pulled back to meet her gaze. "Auntie Tessa put Jessie to bed over an hour ago mister and that's where you should be." She said tickling his ribs lightly with one hand.   
  
Mikey laughed and tried to squirm away from Maria's hand attacking his ribs. "Yeah, but that's because she's only four Mu-hu-hum!" He laughed out, as if reason enough for why she should go to bed earlier than he should have to anyway.   
  
"And you're only five." Maria countered. "C'mon," she said, turning to make her way down the hall, her son still in her arms. "I don't want you too tired for school tomorrow Mikey."  
  
Mikey kept one arm looped around his mother's neck, the other reaching down to play with the gold chain at her neck like he had always done since he was a baby. "You're still gonna read Auntie Tessa's story to me aren't ya Momma?"  
  
Maria sighed in mock exasperation and smiled at her son. She wasn't going to forget their nightly ritual any time soon. He'd loved bedtime stories since he was old enough to understand what was being read to him. The nights he was home in time, Michael would always read to him, his expertise in the sound effect department winning their son over completely, not that she didn't provide her own form of entertainment. Michael would tease her mercilessly about her attempts at a train engine sound effect, his whoops of laughter both contagious and encouraging Mikey to do the same and quite often both of her boys would end up in fits of hysterics at her expense. A fond smile at the memory played across her lips. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't miss it, she longed for it, but what plagued her more than her own hurt was the fact that she knew Mikey missed his father more than he let on and he continuously amazed her at the brave face he put on for her sake. He was so much like Michael sometimes. 

"I told you I would didn't I?" Maria asked, making her tone light.  
  
"Yep!" Mikey quipped happily.  
  
"And have I ever gone back on a promise to you?"  
  
"Nope!"

Maria chuckled softly at his deliberate yelped responses. She was glad to see him so genuinely happy despite his father's absence at his birthday party when she knew it had eaten into the happiness of the occasion for him at several points throughout the day. That was something she knew she would always regret. She'd seen Mikey look longingly at the front door expecting to see Michael stride through enough times to make the stab of regret that lay forever buried deep in her breast over what she'd done to hurt more than ever. 

Without giving him the real reason, Maria had explained to Mikey as best she could why they had to leave Michael, the promise that it wasn't forever doing nothing to stop him from hoping for something sooner than she could make it happen. She knew herself though that there was no way she could ever keep her little boy from his father forever. Or herself for that matter. She'd been lying to herself when she'd thought that maybe she could. She just didn't have the heart to tell Mikey that his father couldn't possibly have come to his birthday party that day because she'd made sure that Michael had no idea where they were. She knew he'd be looking though…

Taking their son from Michael was the hardest thing she'd had to do in her entire life but it was the only decision her mind could make sense of at the time. It did nothing to relieve the guilt and doubt that riddled her heart a little more each day of their separation, instead it slowly fought to consume her and drown her. She'd just needed this break to sort things out in her own mind without the influence of her love for Michael staring her in the face. Though she missed him so much her heart ached for him more often than not.

She was actually surprised and a little weary over the fact that she'd managed to stay hidden for so long. It concerned her. Michael had contacts in very high places, eyes and ears everywhere, including the police force and she hadn't expected to remain gone for more than a few days at first. Sometimes, she thought that that was the only reason she'd found the courage to leave in the first place, because she somehow believed he wouldn't let them stay away from him and at a time when she was unsure of her own actions, the decision would be taken out of her hands. She knew it was wrong and weak to want that, but she had. 

The decision remained hers though and she'd been both a little relieved and a little upset when he hadn't turned up and suddenly a few days had turned into a few days over a month and she worried about what was going on with him. What truly scared her though, was the fact that every day she kept them apart, the harder it was becoming to think about facing him again. If anything though, her fear had been compounded that day, seeing that no matter how justified her actions may have been in her own mind at the time, she'd still kept Michael from sharing an important day in their son's life and that wasn't right. She couldn't do this anymore. She _wouldn't_ be responsible for keeping them apart any longer. She wouldn't let Mikey suffer because of this. 

So she'd made her decision not more than a few hours ago, and having told no one as yet. As soon as she got their affairs sorted out, she was taking Mikey home, to his father. What happened after that she couldn't hope to predict. She just knew that she couldn't go on like this, every day that passed forcing her to realize just how wrong she could have been about everything, and in the end, it made her question who'd committed the greater crime. She couldn't live with the guilt of that question hanging over her head any longer. It would eventually kill her.

Maria was just about to walk through the arched kitchen doorway to the lounge room on her way to Mikey's bedroom when her best friend and sister in law came rushing at her, pushing both her and Mikey back into the kitchen. "Tess? What is it? What's the matter?" Maria asked quickly, feeling herself tense at the stark and vivid fear glittering in Tess's eyes.   
  
Tess looked behind her nervously, as if expecting someone to be there. Maria instinctively backed up to the sink again, clutching Mikey to her side tighter.   
  
"Maria," she began trembling, blue eyes wide and scared, "there was someone at the door, and I...I know you told me to look through the spy hole first but I...I forgot. God, I'm sorry." Tess rung her hands, looking regretfully at Mikey before glancing behind her again. She'd thought it was Kyle! "I....I tried to stop him but he wouldn't let me close the door and..."  
  
"Tess!" Maria hissed, grabbing her friends arm to keep it from flailing. "It's all right. Just calm down." The false calm in her own voice was in stark contrast to the ball of nerves forming in her stomach. Adjusting Mikey in her arms Maria tried to smile at his worried little face reassuringly before she took a deep breath herself, unable to stop it from shuddering past her lips as she exhaled for she feared she already knew the answer to her next question. "Who was at the door Tess?" 

"It's him Maria." Tess whispered, gripping Maria's hand. "He's here." The words sent a shiver of apprehension up Maria's spine and she trembled despite the warmth of the house and her son's small body in her arms.  
  
No sooner were the words given time to pass Tess's lips before three large figures cut a looming shadow in the archway of the kitchen's entrance. The tallest one in the centre stepped forward into the light of the kitchen after motioning to the other two at his sides to stay put but Maria didn't need to see his face to know who it was.   
  
"Maria." 

Her pulse began to beat erratically at the threatening in his deep voice. She felt as if her breath was cut off, her eyes wide and fixed on the man she'd run from. What scared her most was the quite rage she could feel emanating from his very being at what she'd done, the control at which he stilled it within him, for the moment. She'd taken his son.   
  
"Oh God." She breathed.  
  
"Daddy!"


	3. My Love Chapter 2

**MY LOVE FOR YOU IS LIKE THE MAFIA**

"Daddy!" Mikey called again excitedly, hanging awkwardly from his mother's arms as he stretched forward, reaching for his father. "You came!" He just knew his daddy wouldn't forget his birthday. "Momma put me down. Daddy's here!"   
  
Mikey squirmed to be free of Maria's arms so he could run to Michael so much that Maria had no choice but to put him down or risk dropping him. "Hang on Sweetie." She said absently, her voice sounding far away to her own ears. Still feeling stunned and looking it, Maria slowly lowered Mikey to the ground, feeling Michael's eyes searing her skin with their accusation the entire time. She was unable to meet his gaze again so instead kept her eyes on her little boy and not his destination, busying herself with straightening his t-shirt which had ridden up on his tummy from his struggled slide down her body to the floor.   
  
Michael had long ago mastered the art of a poker face, his work required it, but it was his eyes that couldn't be shielded to his liking. They spoke loudest of his true feelings and she'd learnt to read them better than anyone else. On her first unavoidable glimpse his eyes had spoken to her in no uncertain terms. An anger so deep forced itself to the forefront of any other feelings of pain and betrayal she knew he must be feeling towards her right at that moment for daring to take from him the one thing he treasured most in the world. 

Deep down, she hadn't expected anything less but being prepared didn't stop the hurt it invoked. Her guilt, her love for him and her need to never have him look upon her in such a way despite what had happened prevented her from meeting his gaze again just yet. She let her eyes fall to her son instead and couldn't help but call out worriedly as she watched him charge full speed towards his father as fast as his little legs would carry him as soon as his feet hit the floor. "Don't run Mikey. You'll fall." 

"I won't fall Momma!" Mikey called back, even in his excitement thinking to reassure his worried mother with the fearlessness only a five-year-old could possess.   
  
Straightening slowly, as if in a trance Maria felt more than saw Tess move to her side and squeeze her hand. It reminded her to breathe and she squeezed back, momentarily stilling the trembling of both their hands. Everything felt so surreal, like she was watching a movie play out before her, something beyond her control and the helplessness was frightening, almost paralyzing. They were powerless beyond watching and waiting for the outcome. It was the apprehension that accompanied that wait that hollowed Maria's stomach and caused her to bite her lip to keep from screaming. 

Michael laughed, feeling his heart swell at his son's obvious excitement to see him as he knelt down on his haunches, finally able to tear his eyes from the woman he held responsible for keeping him in a state of living hell for the past month as his little boy flung himself into his arms with enough force to send them both toppling backwards. He was more than glad for the distraction because he'd found himself fighting an inner battle within both his mind and heart from the minute he'd walked in the door. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to pull Maria into his arms and never let go, or shake her senseless. He willingly left the thought behind the minute his son's body hit his chest.  
  
Steadying both himself and Mikey, Michael stood with his wild haired bundle of energy held securely to his chest, unable to keep the smile from his face as everything else but the boy in his arms was forgotten for the moment. Nothing had ever felt better and he vowed then and there that he would never let anyone deny him this again. "God, it's so good to see you Mikey. Happy birthday son." Michael's voice shuddered with genuine emotion as he exhaled the words and a sudden lump formed in his throat. He hugged Mikey close to his chest and buried his face in his son's neck, both needing and taking the hidden opportunity to compose himself and force away the tears of happiness and relief he could feel threatening and so dangerously close to spilling. He was rarely a man who allowed himself to be taken off guard in such a manner, but he never could have known that the emotion would over take him so and he was unprepared to say the least. It was literally taking all that was in him at that moment to control it.   
  
As if sensing Michael's struggle, Pauly, Michael's right hand man and so much more stepped forward and placed a hand on his surrogate son's shoulder, giving him an understanding squeeze of support. Michael immediately straightened his back and drew from it the extra strength he needed to be strong in front of his son. He was taught never to cry, never to show weakness and he would not give Maria the satisfaction of breaking him in front of his own son. She'd done enough damage and he had every intention of putting an end to it that night. Never in his wildest dreams would Michael have thought that the innocent girl he fell in love with all those years ago could be capable of such betrayal. It stung like nothing before, and the pain was only accentuated now that her weapon of choice for that pain was back in his arms where he belonged.  
  
Mikey mimicked his father and snuggled his face into Michael's shoulder, breathing in the unique scent he associated with his Daddy alone and grinned happily. It made him feel safe, being held in his Daddy's strong arms, so high from the ground where no one could touch him. He loved his Momma's hugs just as much but they were different. Hers were soft and full of tickles, but his Daddy's were strong and safe and big like a bear. He could hide in his Daddy's arms if he wanted to. "Thanks Daddy." Mikey whispered into his father's ear shyly. "Jessie said I was silly for hoping but I knew you wouldn't forget." He added proudly, relating the earlier words of his younger cousin.   
  
"Oh she did huh?" Michael pulled Mikey back slightly so that he could meet his son's eyes. "Well we've both proven her wrong now haven't we?"  
  
"Yep!" Mikey quipped. "Just wait till she sees you!" He boasted. He couldn't wait to show his Daddy to Jessie tomorrow. Then she'd be sorry she told him that his Daddy didn't love him enough to come to his birthday party. Girls were always so silly.   
  
Michael chuckled at his sons need to show him off, then quickly found himself having to hold onto the bundle of beans in his arms tighter as Mikey discovered his Uncle Pauly standing behind Michael and reached out to him, arms outstretched over Michael's shoulder. "I think you've got a fan Pauly." Michael said, sharing an amused smile with the recent object of Mikey's affectionate attention.   
  
"Uncle Pauly!" Mikey squealed.   
  
Pauly chuckled jovially and stepped forward, letting Mikey wrap his arms around his neck from over Michael's shoulder as he patted him on the back fondly. "Hey, happy birthday kid." His voice, made gravely from too many years of smoking cigars reverberated through Mikey who still held tight to his neck causing the little boy to giggle softly. Pauly couldn't help but chuckle in response at the sweet sound. "You sure this is your kid?" Pauly teased, looking at Michael from over Mikey's shoulder and remembering the brooding and most times angry young man Michael used to be and still could be at times. Maria had been the only one with the power to change that and then when she had Mikey it had been like looking at a new man. Maria was as much a daughter to Pauly as Michael was a son and he could not imagine why or how she could have done such a thing as to take the man's son, but he would find out. She would come to him, he knew. Whatever the reason, Pauly had witnessed first hand the effects of this separation she had forced upon them. Michael had started to slip back into his old ways, and fast. Pauly just hoped that regression would end tonight because the man Michael became without the two people in this room he loved and had come to take home, was a danger to no one more so than himself.   
  
Michael smiled knowingly and looked at Mikey with eyes full of pride only a father could possess. "You know it." He said softly.   
  
"Yeah, I know it." Pauly said just as softly in a secret exchange, smiling as Mikey pulled back. He had missed the little tyke just as much as his father. The house was never a home without Maria's warm presence and Mikey's laughter to fill the large rooms where empty echo's now resided. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt it, the coldness that filled the air and devoured the warmth of life when they were gone. Michael spent as little time as he could there when Maria and Mikey weren't around. He'd spent enough nights on Pauly's couch that past month for him to know. Michael was a lost man in that place without them. Thankfully, that would change tonight and the boy he'd watched grow into a man and one which he considered a son would have his family back.   
  
"So, how old is he again now Boss?" Pauly asked, winking at Michael.  
  
Michael hid his smile. "You're bout thirty five now right Mike?" He asked, looking at his son for confirmation.   
  
Mikey giggled and shook his head. "Daddy I'm only five!" He corrected.  
  
"No! I don't believe you. Twenty five then?" Mikey fell into a fit of giggles at Michael's continued straight face despite the laughing twinkle in his eye. "Five? Really?" Michael asked in mock disbelief, enjoying the sound of his son's laughter more than he thought possible.   
  
Mikey nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Yep! That's how many candles Momma put on the cake."   
  
"Okay, well if you're sure." Michael said, dragging out his words as if only half convinced and raising one eyebrow. "You've just grown so much since the last time I saw you. I mean look at the muscles in this arm?" Michael took his son's wrist gently in his hand and held his arm up on display. "Pauly will you look at the muscles on this kid of mine." he said, turning to face him. "You ever seen anything like that on a five year old before?"   
  
Pauly pretended to study Mikey's arm and rubbing his stubbly chin as if in contemplation he said, "No boss, I can't says I have."   
  
"Course you ain't!" Michael said, unconsciously falling back into the slang he used around the boys and hiding his smile when Mikey started to study his arm, his little face a soft frown of consternation as he tried to see what his father and Pauly were talking about. "Came near enough to choking me when you hugged me just now. Here, go like this for me. I gotta check this out." Michael held his own arm up in a weight lifter pose and Mikey did the same, completely immersed in his father's attention and loving every minute of it. "Now go like this." Michael said, flexing his bicep. Again Mikey did the same, scrunching his face up with the effort of trying to get his muscle to bulge as big as his Daddy's and Michael grew wide-eyed at the _apparent_ results. "Oh well see that proves it." He said without a doubt. "You've been working out on the monkey bars haven't you?" He deduced seriously.   
  
Mikey burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles in response and hugged his father lovingly. His Daddy was so funny sometimes. 

Michael reveled in his son's happiness and tugged playfully on the curly ends of his chocolate brown hair as he hugged him. How many moments like this had she made him miss with his son in the past month or so, he wondered with a sigh.  
  
Maria had never seen anything more beautiful, yet just as heartbreaking to her at the same time. Her eyes pooled with tears, staining her lips with the taste of their salt and she felt the need to catch the breath the scene before her stole with each second that passed. Seeing them together again, the love and pure happiness that was flooding Michael's face as he held his only son caused the pain of her decision to take Mikey away to burrow a little deeper into her heart and she instinctively clutched her chest as if to stop it. Mikey looked as content as he had ever been in his father's arms, willing to stay there for as long as Michael was willing to keep him there.   
  
And Michael. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked. Black suit, dark burgundy shirt and black tie cut an impressive figure of his large frame. Mikey looked so small and fragile in his arms but safe. Despite that, she couldn't ignore the tell tale signs of what her actions had done to him, the toll they'd taken. His hair was wild, the soft waves and small curly licks she loved and which Mikey had inherited free and framing his face when normally he wore it smoothed back and out of his eyes. A three day growth of beard shadowed his face, darkening and accentuating intense eyes that were tired and strained, needing rest she'd stolen from him. He took her breath away and she felt an overwhelming need to take care of him, to soothe and comfort him. She knew under normal circumstances he would allow her to take him to her but now she had to fear if he'd ever let her do it again. She never wanted to do this to him, never, but after what she'd seen…how could she possibly have stayed and carried on as normal?  
  
Finally quieting, Mikey sighed tiredly against his father's neck, the busy and excitement filled day he'd had catching up with his little body as he rested his cheek against Michael's shoulder. "Me and Momma missed you Daddy." He whispered softly.   
  
The mention of Maria in such a context brought the rest of the room back into focus for Michael and he rubbed Mikey's back, feeling his body relax against him tiredly. "I missed you too Mikey. So much." He paused before adding softly and truthfully, "Both of you." Michael looked at Maria then, watching her startled intake of breath as he held her gaze. He saw the tear tracks lining her face and fought the instinctual urge to want to wipe them away. He could only hope she was feeling half the pain and anger he knew to be clouding his eyes because it was something that had stared back at him from the bathroom mirror every morning since they'd left. "I don't want you to worry though all right?" Michael pulled Mikey back gently so he could look into his eyes, making sure he believed what he was saying. "I promise we'll never be apart as long as this again, and first thing tomorrow I'm taking you home."  
  
"We're going home?" Mikey came alive again at his father's words, his sudden sleepiness forgotten for the moment. Michael nodded, smiling broadly at his son's enthusiasm. "Momma, did you hear that? Daddy's taking us home with him!" He couldn't wait to get back to his own room and all his toys that he'd had to leave behind. This was turning out to be the best birthday ever!   
  
Maria looked from her son to Michael and back again, her voice momentarily caught in her throat as she quickly wiped at her face with her hand lest Mikey see she'd been crying. She felt completely put on the spot and she knew that that was Michael's intention entirely. His eyes challenged her to go against him and she had to fight to find her voice. "I heard honey. Michael, can we talk about this please?" She couldn't keep the quite pleading from her voice.  
  
Michael's tone was cool and edged with finality when he answered. "It's not up for discussion. I'm taking my son home where he belongs." Michael cut of any further protest from Maria by turning his attention back to his son. He caught Mikey's chin between his thumb and forefinger gently for a quick moment. "And then we can spend the day together and have our own birthday party. Just you and me kid. How does that sound?"  
  
Mikey beamed at his father. "Cool!"   
  
Michael chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.   
  
Maria watched on helplessly, knowing that Michael had every right to suspect she would protest against his decision. He didn't know that only hours earlier, she'd made the same one. Now, she just needed to know what had happened, where she stood with him after this and where they stood with each other. Would he let them go back? Not in the physical sense for she was sure.....at least she used to be, that he wasn't the type of person that would take Mikey away from her just to spite her, but rather, would he let them go back in every other sense that really mattered. 

Mikey yawned and rubbed at his eye with a tiny balled up fist before planting his head on his father's shoulder again. Michael watched with a small frown of fatherly concern. "It's time for you to be in bed Mike." He said softly, placing a kiss to his son's forehead.   
  
"But I wanna stay with you." Mikey said through closed eyes, another yawn soon to follow his pouted words. One small hand gripped his father's jacket lapel while the other hung limp over Michael's shoulder.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere Mikey." Michael reassured, nuzzling his nose against his son's temple. "I'll be here when you wake up in the morning okay?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."   
  
"Okay, But will you read to me first Daddy?"  
  
"That depends." Michael kidded playfully. "You got a good story for me?" 

"Uh-huh. Auntie Tessa gave me a new story book for my birthday."   
  
"Okay then. You've got yourself a deal kid." Michael smiled to himself and kissed the top of Mikey's head one last time before turning to the two men behind him. "Pauly, Marco, go and check the place out. Don't come back until you're sure it's safe."   
  
Both men nodded and twenty seven year old Marco Vincent headed for the front door, arm already reaching within his dark jacket for the weapon concealed there while Pauly hung back to say goodnight to Mikey.   
  
"Pauly." Michael called after the older man had been released from Mikey's sleepy goodnight hug. "You make sure that kid does his job properly." Michael said in a low voice, his face a mask of seriousness as he chucked his chin in the direction Marco had just headed. 

Pauly understood Michael's concerns and nodded. Marco had just been brought into the fold and was a hired gun like Pauly. Hired to replace the last gun who'd fucked up in the worst possible way when it came to the only thing that really mattered to Michael, his family and their protection. And he was paying the price for that now, sipping carrots through a straw from a hospital bed. 

"You've no need to worry, Michael. " Pauly reassured him, using his first name only when in the company of family. "I've got my eye on him, and from what I've seen so far, this kids good, real good. You know I wouldn't say so otherwise." 

Michael nodded. "You know I trust you." He needed loyalty, and he got that 100% with Pauly. He'd only agreed to take Marco on because his recommendation was taken on good faith from one of Pauly's cousin's who'd had enough death threats thrown his way to know about it. Trusted recommendation or not, Michael still remained weary. Marco was still fresh, eager, and in most cases Michael knew that meant stupid and more likely to fuck up in his eagerness to please and impress. He knew, he was once in the same position. Now that Mikey was back he couldn't afford to take any chances. Michael couldn't always be around, and relied heavily on Pauly to let him know if his family was in danger because some loud mouthed fuck was more interested in bragging about his count than doing the job he was paid more than enough to do.

Satisfied, Michael clapped Pauly on the shoulder in dismissal but looked at the older man in surprise when he caught his hand under his own against his arm for a moment.   
  
"Michael, you go easy on Maria all right? You know I think what she did was wrong but I'm sure she thought her reasons were right at the time. Just listen to what she has to say before anything else, okay?" 

Michael pulled his hand away. "Go Pauly."

"Just remember that she loves you Michael." He paused before finishing softly. "And you love her. That will always be stronger than whatever it is that's kept you apart." Pauly gave Michael one last look, knowing his words had had some effect before leaving to do his job. 

Pauly's words ringing in his ears, Michael stared after him, a thoughtful frown on his face, knowing the words were true but wanting to shut them out at that moment. Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath to steel himself Michael finally turned back to the other two people in the room, his eyes hard again. "Maria, come and say goodnight to your son."   
  
Maria nodded and let go of Tess's hand, knowing she had to do this by herself. She looked to her worried friend, feeling her fear filled blue gaze on her and smiled softly to try and ease her mind. "I'll be okay Tess. Don't worry."   
  
Tess looked over at Michael worriedly, who ignored her gaze, before turning back to her best friend and sister in law. "Are you sure Maria? Because I can stay if-"  
  
"I'll be fine. Honest." Maria took Tess's hand in her own again and gave her a reassuring squeeze before kissing her on the cheek. She could feel Michael getting impatient and she didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was.   
  
"Okay…well me and Jess are just down the hall if you need us and Kyle will be here later as well." Tess bit her lip, unable to stop her concern as she looked at Maria, hoping she'd change her mind and ask her to stay. She'd seen Michael's temper before, when crossed it could prove uncontrollable, and she didn't like the idea of leaving her best friend alone with him. Not with the frame of mind she knew he had to be in at that moment.   
  
"I know. Night Tess."  
  
"Night Maria." Tess gave Maria one last sympathetic smile before leaving the kitchen, praying that Kyle came home sooner rather than later.   
  
Taking a deep breath Maria tore her eyes away from Tess's retreating form, immediately feeling a tense silence envelope the room in her absence as she met Michael's gaze. He looked back at her for a moment before finally lowering his eyes to his son as he swayed back and forth slowly, softly lulling his tired little body to sleep soothingly. 

It was a beautiful scene and as she made her way over to her son and the powerful man holding him protectively, she felt like a monster. 

Being so close to Michael again, feeling the way her breathe wanted to burst from her lungs, she knew. Her feelings towards him hadn't changed. His very presence alone still took her breath away. She couldn't help wonder if she still did the same to him. Or had she ruined that forever?  
  
Focusing on the one thing that she could never ruin, Maria smiled softly as she gazed upon the half asleep form of her son and traced the arm and hand he had gripping Michael's jacket front softly with her finger tips, feeling the soft down of the tiny hairs there. So beautiful, innocent and reliant on the protection of those they loved and trusted in sleep. The thought that she had made this perfect little boy with the man holding him now never failed to knock her off her feet and steal the very breath from her lungs. It was completely overwhelming in the best of ways. 

Her eyes traveled to his small fisted hand and she couldn't help but notice how tight his grip on Michael's jacket lapel was even in his tired state. His little knuckles were practically white with the pressure. It was as if he thought Michael would disappear should he let go even for a second and she felt her heart ache deep inside because such a thought in her child's mind was _her_ fault. Not for the first time, a feeling of terrible regret assailed her.  
  
"He's practically dead in my arms Maria. What are you doing keeping him up so late?" Michael frowned his disapproval at her, his voice hushed so as not to disturb Mikey. 

Maria didn't take her eyes from her son. "It's a birthday treat Michael, that's all." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Mikey's arm, unprepared for the familiar dark masculine scent of her husband as it reached her delicate nose and she found herself having to steady herself mentally. It made her ache to nuzzle her face against his chest, feeling the cool soft material of his suit at her cheek and sometimes her body when he left her for work, naked and lonely in the mornings. The way his laughter at her love for the affection rumbled through his chest to tickle her face before he'd pull her up to kiss her echoed through her mind.   
  
Things were so different now she realized with a sad sigh of regret as she closed her eyes and rubbed her lips lovingly against Mikey's arm a moment longer before finally pulling back to the reality of what awaited her.   
  
His mother's gentle caress roused Mikey from the surface of sleep and he opened half lidded eyes, head still resting against Michael's shoulder as he spoke. ""Don't you wanna come and read to me with Daddy Momma?"  
  
Maria didn't have to look at Michael to know the answer. She understood he wouldn't want her there and she didn't feel the right to intrude. "Not tonight sweetie. I think you and Daddy should spend some time alone together."  
  
"Okay." Mikey murmured on a sigh as he lifted his head to receive his kiss goodnight.   
  
Maria kissed Mikey on the lips then gave him a few small quick kisses on the cheek that made him giggle and she smiled, smoothing his cheek with her fingertips. "Night honey." She expected a simple good night in return but she should have known her son was never so predictable.   
  
"Momma, aren't you gonna give Daddy a goodnight kiss too?"

Maria bit her lip and chanced a nervous glance at Michael. He didn't look happy. "Mikey, I-"  
  
"Maria." Michael cut her excuse off, knowing it wasn't needed. "Come here." His voice was soft, softer than he would have liked but she was his wife, that wasn't going to change. More importantly he didn't want Mikey to think there were any problems between them.   
  
Maria looked at Michael, unable to hide her shock and he nodded that it was okay though the frown marring his brow didn't make her feel any easier about it. He was obviously doing this for Mikey's sake, she realized. Feeling Mikey waiting expectantly she stood on the tips of her toes to save Michael from bending down with Mikey in his arms. Her eyes closed to the long ago touch of his large warm hand at her waist, pulling her to him as she tilted her chin up to meet his lips and her hand traveled up to grip his bicep to steady herself. First she felt his breath tickling her face with it's warmth, then his lips, slightly parted, wet and warm they pressed against her own softly and she exhaled heavily against his mouth, finding she had to hold back an unexpected whimper. It had been so long.   
  
All too soon it was over and she blinked her eyes open. 

"Go and wait for me in your room. I'll be there in a minute." Michael was annoyed at the deep husk betraying him in his voice as he momentarily let his irrepressible hunger for his wife supercede her own betrayal. Truth be told he'd found it damn near impossible to resist burying his face in the soft gold tresses of her hair that brushed his arm as she bent over him to kiss Mikey goodnight but he couldn't let those feelings in yet. He was too hurt, too angry and he chased them from his mind and heart before they overtook of their own free will. He needed her away from him though, now. She was too close. He could smell her, it made him want her when he didn't want to want her. "Maria." He controlled his voice, low and deep, his eyes commanding.   
  
Maria blushed under his dark gaze, sensing a need for control within him that she wouldn't let herself think to deeply on. Finally, she nodded obediently, lowering her eyes but then quickly looked back at Michael, her eyes searching his when a horrible thought hit her. "Michael-"  
  
"Don't worry Maria." Michael began, reading her mind through her eyes. "I'm not taking him any further than his room tonight."   
  
Maria expelled a breath of relief that she didn't know she'd been holding until then. She looked at Michael gratefully, knowing it was more than he thought she deserved at that point. "Thank-"  
  
"Don't." He shook his head slightly, eyes almost pained before automatically hardening again. "You know I'm not doing it for you. Just go wait Maria."  
  
Maria nodded her understanding, though doing her best to hide her hurt at the way Michael's tone seemed to discard her so coldly, even as her lip began to tremble and tears welled at the corners of her eyes. She lowered her eyes for a moment before mustering enough courage to look back up at Mikey and did her best to smile at him one last time through tears she would not shed in front of her son. "Sleep well baby. I love you."  
  
"Night Momma. Love you too." Michael turned from her and started out of the kitchen.  
  
"I wish you could have been at my birthday party today Daddy. All my friends from school came and Momma and Auntie Tessa had Uncle Kyle dress up as a clown. He was so funny cause he kept tripping over his big red clown shoes and Auntie Tessa had to follow him around to help him up. I don't think he liked that though cause he kept grumbling every time Auntie Tessa would laugh at him. Momma said he was just being a big sook." Mikey's voice took on a whisper that barely reached Maria's ears. She could just picture him leaning into Michael, tiny hand cupped to his father's ear as he told his secret. "And don't tell Auntie Tessa cause she might get upset but Uncle Kyle isn't very good at making balloon animals. I asked him to make me a lion but there were only green balloons left and it looked more like a snake with a knot in it's belly than a lion......"  
  
Maria let the tears she'd been holding back rain down on her face, her body shaking with soft sobs as she listened to her son babble on happily to his father about his big day. A yawn punctuated his sentences every now and then followed by an interested word of encouragement or soft chuckle from Michael as he carried him down the hall. She smiled through her tears, despite the ball of apprehension that had begun knotting her stomach again. When she could hear them no more she finally made her way to her own room, to wait for her husband and the outcome of her life after that night.


	4. My Love Chapter 3

**MY LOVE FOR YOU IS LIKE THE MAFIA**

Needing something to do to keep her from falling apart before Michael had even said a word to her Maria made her way into the small bathroom connected to her bedroom to wash her face. The mirror showed her cheeks to be stained with the dry tears she felt sticking her pale skin, their path darkened by her mascara and she wiped them away with a warm washer held by trembling hands. 

Her stomach still felt as if it housed a thousand butterflies all clamoring to be let loose but the warmth of the washer calmed her some what and she held it to her face a while, breathing it's heat into her lungs slowly. Finally pulling it away to stare at her reflection, she wondered what Michael saw when he looked at her now, what he felt. She'd only ever seen love for her in his eyes in the past, adoration, concern, need, want, a dark hunger that made her stop breathing until he touched her so deep and breathed the air back into her lungs with his own lips. But now.….

God now? Now she didn't know and it was killing her. A soft despairing sob left her lips and she covered her face with the washer again, hiding from her own accusing and broken stare. She hadn't prepared for this, hadn't had time to think past the safety of her son's life when she'd left that day. She'd been so scared and confused and worried for Mikey. If anything, the events that led to her leaving made her realize just how much of Michael's world she'd chosen to ignore, pretending it into non existence, and if she was being honest with herself, she'd been doing it ever since their relationship began, even more so after his father died. 

When sixty-five year old Gino Denitto died in his sleep from a small but deathly heart attack just over a year ago, two short years after his wife's passing to the disease of cancer, leaving his young blonde mistress carrying a child he would never set eyes upon, his entire business empire fell under the control of his eldest son's hands. The Will was read and Michael Guerin-Denitto took the new responsibility in his stride. Embracing his father's world of organized crime as his own was something he'd been taught to do since boyhood, and he rose to the challenge without hesitancy. 

The more involved he became in the take over of his father's work the more their lives changed but not necessarily for the worst. Michael had already been heavily involved in everything before his father's death, so Maria had a good idea of what to expect when his role increased further. Just about anything Michael put his mind too became a quick success and if there was anything Maria could validly complain about it was the amount of his time it took up. It meant she'd become an expert at falling asleep without him by her side, sometimes until the early hours of the morning. 

None of that mattered to her though. She had what she knew she'd wanted since she was 12 years old and he 24. She had Michael. What had started as a childhood crush soon developed into a deep love that would never leave her and to the outside world, she was a woman who had everything, and in essence she did. Michael made sure they were never want for anything, he was a good husband and father and when he was with them, he made them feel as though they were the only two people in the world and that was all Maria wanted. 

It was when Michael would hold her to him so tight sometimes she couldn't breath that she became scared and worried for him, for them, much like that last night....but she never said anything, never made him let her go until he was ready because she needed it just as much as he did. It was all he seemed willing to give her of himself at those times and she would take it, all of it, all of him. It was his silent way of asking for her to comfort him, and no matter the reason that need in him arose, she would always give it to him. 

It came with the territory of being Michael's wife, and for the same reason she'd learnt to put up with the constant intrusion of armed bodyguards in her home, the lonely nights without her husband and the weight of the handgun Michael made her carry in her purse. She'd actually manage to convince herself that none of those things were there most times. They could be forgotten. 

The night before she'd left though, what she'd seen, it wasn't something that she would ever be able to forget or ignore. The blood stained her memories with its sickly crimson taint smeared against hands that she had let hold her the very same night of its discovery. It had been too close to home for Maria in so many ways, allowing once dead fears to resurface and come alive inside her all over again. 

She remembered the way it dripped from his fingertips to stain the white tile and pool in the grooves in between, diluted in combination with the water being used to wash it away as he leant against the basin, eyes closed. At first she'd thought it was his and her heart almost stopped beating. She'd been ready to run to him when Pauly appeared looking concerned and touched his shoulder, seeming to pull Michael's mind from wherever it had gone before motioning for him to remove his shirt. It was covered in blood, and when he took it off and handed it to Pauly, one fear was allayed only to be replaced by another, it wasn't his. 

A wave of nausea swept over Maria just at the memory and she gripped the sink, pressing her forehead to the cold glass of the mirror, eyes closed as breath shuddered past her lips. She'd never wished for ignorance more in her entire life than at that moment.

* * *

Michael stood in the shadows of the doorway to Maria's bedroom, having just left his little boy safe and sleeping, if a little reluctant to let him out of his sight for even a moment. His eyes fixed themselves on her small form sitting at the dressing table and his normally schooled expression of cool calm dropped for a rare moment in the darkness to give way to the unrest, hurt and confusion he felt. He could feel the heat that had followed the path of her body from the bathroom and shower and shrugged off it's lulling quality. Along with the quiet of the house it spoke of a false calm. 

Her flaxen hair was wet and slicked back, and she was combing it almost methodically, without thought, just repeating the action over and over. Her eyes stared back at her from the mirror but he could tell she wasn't really seeing, her eyes went beyond the point of recognition, unfocused on anything but her inner thoughts. She was scared, her large green eyes told him so as they glistened and trembled, as if on the verge of tears at any minute. He knew what she feared, even after his earlier reassurance. He would never take his son from his mother. Yet, it wasn't a fear he was willing to put to rest in her just yet, despite the way it was killing him to look at her like this. He hurt too, and at the sight of her it was a pain that wouldn't abate. 

Michael ran a hand through his hair slowly, watching her, wondering how the hell they'd reached this point. He'd waited for this moment for over a god damn month, but now that it was here he was hesitant to embrace it. His desperate need to understand _why_ suddenly made him unsure as to whether he was ready to hear her reasons for leaving him at all. He wasn't looking forward to finding out if they could tear him up anymore than what she'd done already had but even as he thought it he knew the answer to that wouldn't matter. If she held a gun to his head and fingered the fucking trigger he would still love her. 

He shook his head in disgust at his own weakness. Gino would be turning in his grave at that moment, Michael thought. Borne of the old school, his father believed that letting a woman control a man and his emotions was something not to be tolerated, in himself or his son. He'd grown up watching his mother suffer in silence under that exact philosophy and while he held many of his father's beliefs, the control over his emotions wasn't one of them. When it came to his emotions regarding anything Maria, she'd had control from day one. He'd fought it at first, but it was a losing battle he soon seemed willing to lose. 

It was happening even as he stood there. When he'd walked in the door earlier and set eyes on her for the first time in what felt like forever, the intensity of his anger was at the level it had been at the minute he'd found out she'd left him of her own free will. At that moment in time he'd been nothing short of livid and nothing crossed his path without knowing it. There were few people Michael could trust in his life, he used to think that Maria was one of them but she'd changed all that the minute she left him, taking their son with her. 

Seeing her like this now though, it changed everything. And it frustrated the hell out of him. He was so mad but so desperate to believe in her. Unless he'd been living in an alternate universe from the one his wife inhabited before this had happened, they were damn happy. He'd made love to her the very morning before the one he woke up to find her gone for Christ's sake, and if his memory served him well, and it did, she'd been anything but protesting, anything but unwilling. Hell, she'd told him that she loved him, he could still remember the feel of her lips against his neck as she murmured it there. They weren't the words of a woman about to leave her husband. 

But she had, Michael's mind screamed. Something had happened in between the time he'd left her for work that morning and the time he'd returned late that night. Something to make her change her mind about them. But what? He shook his head. He couldn't make sense of it and gave up trying. He needed to understand, and he was willing to give her the chance to explain. If anything, he owed her that. If Maria hadn't been so willing to give him a second chance once before, they may not have made it this far to begin with and he lived with that every day of his life, because she was his life. 

Pauly had been right, there was no way Maria would have done this without believing she truly had good reason to do so. 

_...you love her. That will always be stronger than whatever it is that's kept you apart..._

The older man's words ran through his head and Michael wouldn't deny their truth. For him, it would always be true. 

He was tired of craving for what his life wasn't without her and his son, and he was ready to get it back. He didn't know that they could go back to the way things were between them after this, her actions had left their mark, but he wouldn't be without them any longer. 

Taking a deep breath, he clicked the door closed with the weight of his back waiting for the sound to alert Maria to his presence. As she turned to face him he stepped further into the room, out of the shadows.


End file.
